


Bait

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Kidnapping, Logan Needs A Hug, M/M, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, brief allusion of violence, i know im missing tags but i cant think of any okay its midnight, lex doesn't know how to write fight scenes, so she doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: Attempting to overlook it, Logan asks, “Is there something you needed, Remus?”The grin on his face grows, as does his grip on the rope. Logan’s eyes widen, something unfamiliar panging in his chest - fear.“Bait.”





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this beautiful artwork](https://sandy-sides.tumblr.com/post/188111513735/bait-inktober-3rd-remus-kidnaps-logan-and-logan) by sandy-sides on tumblr!! (if the link doesnt work omg ill cry) ((but cut me some slack ive never tried a link before))
> 
> hmu on tumblr its heavenly-roman ok love u bye

It’s late. Logan knows it’s late. Does that stop him from hunching over his desk to finish his work that could very well be done in the morning? Absolutely not. 

The thumping footsteps in the hallway alert him to someone’s presence, calling, “come in!” before they could even knock. 

“You’re no fun,” Remus pouts, opening and closing the door rather quietly for the chaotic side. Logan looks him over once, the rope in his hand not alarming him as much as it should - classic Remus to have some sort of unsettling item in his hand. What does alarm him, however, is the sinister grin on Remus’ face. 

Attempting to overlook it, Logan asks, “Is there something you needed, Remus?”

The grin on his face grows, as does his grip on the rope. Logan’s eyes widen, something unfamiliar panging in his chest - fear.

“Bait.”

+++

Logan awakes, his head spinning and muscles aching. He tries to adjust his glasses but finds he is unable to. His shoulders scream in protest of his movements, and Logan connects the dots.  _ That must be what the rope Remus was carrying was for.  _ Surveying the area, albeit slightly blurry, the logical side quickly assumes he is in a basement of some sort - whether it was created in the imagination or is attached to the mindscape, he is unaware.

He hears the thumping footsteps again, and feels his body freeze in fear. He concludes he doesn’t quite like this new feeling. 

The chair he is sat on creaks as he tries to examine his area a bit more, as well as find the source of the footsteps. Before he can get a good look behind him, a cold hand jerks his head to face forward, sending his glasses further down his nose. Another hand adjusts his glasses to their rightful spot, and a sickly sweet voice whispers in his ear, “can’t have you too incapacitated, now can we darling?”

“Where are we, Remus? And why am I here? I have work to do and-” Logan’s questioning is cut off by Remus’ hand slapping over his mouth, the other one still holding his chin.

“That’s quite enough from you, _ Logic _ ,” he spits the title like it’s poison on his tongue, throwing Logan’s head to the side. ”Keep it up and I might have to put that pretty little tie to better use.”

Remus circles Logan’s chair, and Logan briefly considers sticking his leg out to trip his captor - his better judgment and his incapaciated leg decide otherwise. The creative side stops his pacing directly in front of the chair and leans down, coming face to face with his prisoner.

Remus tugs on Logan’s tie, pulling him uncomfortably closer and causing the rope to bite into his skin some more. “You’ll make the perfect bait for everyone, little Logic.”

Logan scoffs, “you honestly believe  _ anyone _ will come looking for me?”

Remus’ smirk falters slightly, and Logan almost,  _ almost _ , believes the look on his face could be mistaken for pity, sympathy, understanding. But he plasters it back on and leans impossibly closer, practically touching noses now, and whispers, “you’d better hope so.”

+++

Logan doesn’t know how long it’s been since Remus left him before his thoughts start running wild. 

_ They’re not looking for you.  _

The feeling of the rope grows familiar. 

_ They would’ve found you by now, if they really cared.  _

He notices the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He never took Remus for a lover of cliches. 

_ They’re better off without you.  _

He starts to believe his thoughts. 

_ You’re useless.  _

He’s useless. 

+++

The next time he hears footsteps, they’re softer. He knows it’s still Remus, the tell-tale sound of his clunky boots are always there, no matter how quiet Remus tries to be. Despite his best efforts, Logan still hopes it’s one of the others coming for him.

“Poor Logan.”

Despite his best efforts, Logan is still disappointed.

“Still expecting your friends, are we?” Remus’ pout is fake, taunting Logan. “Or can we still call them friends?” 

When he doesn’t respond, Remus continues, “You know, my original plan was to lure them all here to save you, but this? Breaking down sweet little Logic into realising that he really  _ isn’t  _ one of them? That they don’t truly love him? That they’re better off without him? This is  _ much  _ better than the original plan.”

“Unfortunately for you, your secondary plan is not working, as I do not believe any of the things you mentioned,” Logan replies, looking forward and avoiding eye contact. Maybe if he lies enough, Deceit will appear and he’ll be saved.

_ Please, he’s probably just as happy as the rest of them that you’re gone. Remus did them all a favour. _

“Whatever you say, Logi Bear.” Remus begins walking out again, footsteps resuming their heaviness. He flicks the lightswitch off, leaving Logan in complete darkness. “Whatever you say.”

+++

Logan awakes to his tie being shoved in his mouth, and shouting echoing from outside the door.

“It seems my plan has worked, albeit a little late,” Remus whispers in his ear. “If you so much as make a sound, I will tear off your fingers and make you eat them. Got it?”

Logan nods, whimpering when Remus pulls his hair for good measure. “Good boy.” Remus pats Logan’s cheek and crouches near the door. 

The shouting and banging is getting louder, when the door bursts open. A flash of purple blurs passed Logan before he shuts his eyes, the bright light from the hallway a sharp contrast to the dim lighting he has grown accustomed to in the time he has been here.

His eyes open when hands gently cup his face and Roman, horrified, whispers, “Logan?” 

Logan tries to respond, forgetting Remus’ threat and the tie in his mouth, when he spots Remus rising from his crouched position and brandishing his morning star. He curses his inability to warn Roman, when someone -  _ Deceit? It can’t be  _ \- yells, ‘Roman, look out!”

Roman startles and unsheathes his sword, swiftly moving and blocking his brother’s strike from now hitting Logan. The clanging of the metal causes Logan to close his eyes again, and he feels deft fingers carefully untying his wrists. Another pair of hands tug on the ropes around his ankles, cursing when they won’t come undone. Logan hears a victorious cheer and winces as he hears heavy footsteps move towards him.

“Logan? It’s just me, you’re okay,” Roman speaks softly, trying his best as to not scare the other. Logan slowly opens his eyes and watches Roman’s worried expression turn into a small smile. He looks down and sees Deceit finally free one leg, just as Virgil comes to assist with the other, and his hands fall to his side. Patton rubs up and down Logan’s arms, presumably trying to get feeling back into them. Roman gently pulls the gag from Logan’s mouth and the latter gasps in a full breath, earning sympathetic looks from his friends. Logan glances around Roman and sees Remus on the ground, knocked out cold.

Roman crouches to his eye level and wipes his cheek, swiping away the tears he didn’t know were falling. They silently agree to talk about that some other time, and Roman pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. It’s not something Logan would’ve usually appreciated, but he squeezes back, and if Roman sheds a tear or two at that, Logan doesn’t need to know.

“Did-” Logan speaks as he reluctantly pulls away from Roman. His voice is hoarse, he clears his throat before he continues. “Did you guys seriously use Virgil as a door ram?”

Logan smiles as he hears his friends laugh, a sound he so dearly missed. Patton rounds the chair and nudges Roman out of his way, helping Logan stand and acting as a support. “Are you okay, kiddo?” Logan pauses to think for a moment. 

_ Are you okay? Well, that’s a loaded question. Physically, yes, you are okay. Mentally? How does one tell their friends that they thought they didn’t care about you, and left you tied to a chair with one of their deranged brothers? How can you- _

“I’m fine, I suppose,” Logan cuts off his thoughts after a few seconds, sick of those words being the only ones he has heard for a while. “However, I  _ really  _ have to piss.” 

+++

It’s late. Logan knows it’s late. Does that stop him from reading over the abandoned work on his desk that he very well could have done in the morning? Absolutely not.

There are thumping footsteps in the hallway again, and Logan feels his blood run cold. He cautiously locks the door and grabs the closest thing to him to use as a weapon, which happens to be a letter opener. It won’t match against Remus’ onslaught of weapons, but he hopes that the element of surprise will be in his favour. Still, the knock on the door startles him.

“Logan?” His shoulders slump at the voice. “Can I come in?

Logan lowers his makeshift defence, but doesn’t put it away just yet - after all, he could be tricked. He unlocks the door and opens it a crack, peeking out to see Roman’s features scrunched up in concern. Letting out a breath, Logan fully opens the door and lets Roman in. 

“Talk to me.”

They sit beside each other on the bed, Logan leaning on Roman’s shoulder as the creative side holds him in a side hug. Logan visibly relaxes into Roman’s embrace. “I don’t know how to express my feelings, Roman.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking, then. I’m here to listen.”

“I’m scared, Roman. I’m so… I can’t sleep, did you know that? I can’t sleep because everytime I close my eyes I’m afraid that I’ll open them and he’ll be staring at me and this will have all been a cruel dream and you still haven’t found me because you don’t want to. It’s illogical, I know, but I can't help but just be so damn  _ afraid _ .” Logan doesn’t mean to blurt it all out, but he does, and he ignores the tears rolling down his face.

“Not everything you do has to be completely logical,” Roman tilts Logan’s chin up so they’re looking into each others eyes. He smiles sadly and wipes a tear from Logan’s cheek. “You went through something traumatic, Logan, and that’s okay.”

Roman takes a deep breath before continuing, “And I’m sorry. I’m sorry we didn’t find you sooner. We were searching everywhere, I promise. Patton even went down into the basement, you know how much he hates it down there and - and I’m sorry. About everything. About Remus.”

“You don’t have to apologize for him,” Logan sniffles and inches his face closer to his companion’s. His voice quiets to a whisper. “You didn’t do anything wrong, you- Roman you  _ saved  _ me. You’re… my hero.”

Roman leans down ever so slightly, lips barely brushing Logan’s. “Is this okay?” he asks, moving his hand to hold the back of Logan’s neck. The latter nods, and Roman connects their lips in a gentle kiss. Logan’s hands move to hold Roman’s face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

Logan pulls away and smiles, the first real smile Roman has seen since they found him. Roman returns the smile, and Logan feels metaphorical butterflies in his stomach.

“As your hero,” Roman starts, “It is my sworn duty to protect you, from monsters and evil twin brothers alike. So I’ll be here, I’ll be your hero, whenever you need me to be.”

“Do you think you could start by being my hero tonight?” Logan asks. He adds, sheepishly, “Stay?”

Roman smiles, and kisses Logan on the top of the head. “It would be my honour.”

**Author's Note:**

> ya know, i tried so hard to keep this platonic, but my dumb brain kept writing pining logince so here u go
> 
> delete my kneecaps if u see a typo pls
> 
> comments and kudos fuel me!!!
> 
> [ if you liked this, consider buying me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lextriestowrite)


End file.
